


A Boy Like You Is Impossible To Find.

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt I got on Tumblr:</p><p>"Can you make a fanfiction were Zayn kisses Louis bcuz hes drunk and Harry sees it and gets very upset and goes home and cuts himself. And Louis finds him crying?? And then makeup daddy sex????"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Like You Is Impossible To Find.

It was another night out with the boys and of course they end up at a club. Harry sighed rather annoyed – he was in no mood for drunken idiots trying to make a move on him or his boyfriend.

 

“Stop being such a downer – Have some fun!” Zayn said patting the younger boy on the back.

 

Harry’s body tensed – he knew Zayn has had one to many drinks so he decided getting mad at him was pointless.

 

“Relax babe.” Louis said leaning in close to whisper in the sulking boy’s ear.

 

For some reason Harry had been in a state of sadness for the past couple of days. None of the boys could figure out what was bothering him and every time they asked it seemed to make Harry withdraw further into himself. Louis knew Harry better than anyone but even he couldn’t get him to open up.

 

“Sorry I know I’m ruining everyone’s fun.” He mumbled looking up as Niall approached the table.

 

“Come on Curly let’s dance!” Niall slurred a large grin on his face.

 

 

Harry forced a smile and nodded jumping up and following Niall to the dance floor.  To be completely honest he’d rather be dancing then have to endure Louis interrogating him the whole night.

 

“So you finally decided to lighten up?” Liam asked as he began swaying his body to the music.

 

“Things have been rough lately.” Harry replied.

 

“Well that’s why you should enjoy yourself you deserve it.” Liam replied.

 

Liam always seemed to know what to say to make Harry feel better. He looked over at the table about to signal Louis to come dance when everything around him froze. Zayn had his lips pushed against Louis kissing him sloppily.

 

Harry tore his eyes away feeling his chest hurt.

 

“I-I need to go to the restroom.” Harry stuttered quickly before leaving a very confused Liam staring after him.

 

Harry made his way over to the door exiting the hot, stuffy club and stepping out into the cool night air. Hot tears streamed down Harry’s pale face as he got into his car and drove to the flat he shared with Louis.

 

Once inside a huge wave of emotion hit him like a train. He ran blindly to the bedroom his painful sobs echoing throughout the empty flat. Harry ripped off his clothes and stood in front of the full length mirror in only his boxers.

 

_Of course he’d rather have Zayn over me – I’m ugly. Why would Lou want to spend his life with someone pathetic like me?_

_“_ I hate you Harry Styles. You’ll never be good enough.” He said staring at himself in the mirror.

 

He stumbled over to the bed sitting on the edge before digging into the bed side table pulling out a small box which held something he hadn’t used in a long time. He pulled the sharp razor from the box - his hands trembled violently as he guided the razor across his skin over and over again. He could feel the warm blood dripping down his arm as he sobbed pitifully.

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked worried when Liam returned without him.

 

“He said he had to go to the loo and I haven’t seen him sense.” Liam relied concerned.

 

“His car isn’t out front.” Niall said running up to the table panting.

 

Louis got up saying a quick goodbye before leaving. He pulled out his cell dialing the boy’s number only to have it go straight to voicemail. The older boy made his way back to the flat deciding it was best to look there first before freaking out. When he entered the flat something wasn’t right. There were no lights on to signify that Harry had come home.

 

Louis was about to walk out and go elsewhere to find him until he heard a pained sob. He slowly followed the sound to their bedroom.

 

 

“Hazza?” he asked cautiously as he entered the bedroom.

 

Harry was curled up in the fetal position his back facing the door. He didn’t reply to Louis he just whimpered his body shaking. Louis sat down next to him rolling his body over so he could see his face. Harry had his arm clutched tightly to his chest blood smeared across his pale skin.

 

 

“Harry?! What happened to you? Baby are you okay?” Louis asked lifting the fragile boy into his arms.

 

“I-It hur-hurts.” Harry mumbled fresh tears running down his face.

 

“Shhhh, let’s just get you cleaned up love.” Louis whispered sweetly.

 

The older boy got up from the bed – quickly making his way to the bathroom before coming back out.

 

He ran a warm washcloth across his skin cleaning all of his cuts. Louis felt tears fall from his eyes as he stared at his broken boyfriend whom he loved so much.

 

He couldn’t stand seeing Harry like this. He wrapped his arm up tightly before pushing his lips to Harry’s.

 

“No stop.” Harry cried pushing at Louis with what little strength he had.

 

“What’s wrong I thought you loved my kisses?”

 

“I saw you and Zay-Zayn kissing Lou…” Harry replied.

 

Louis felt his heart shatter.

 

“Hazza I’m sorry…Zayn was really drunk I wasn’t even expecting him to ki-kiss me! I pushed him away as soon as I realized what was happening. Please believe me! It was never my intention to hurt you baby.” Louis said desperate for Harry to believe him.

 

“You two will be happy together.” Harry responded looking away from Louis.

 

 

“No! N-No please Harry don’t do this to me. I n-need you, I love you so much.” He sobbed burying his face into Harry’s neck.

 

Harry wrapped his long arms around Louis’ warm body tightly never wanting to let him go.

 

“I love you too Louis.”

 

They laid in each other’s arms a peaceful silence filling the room.

 

“Ha-Hazza…?”

 

“Yes, love?” he replied.

 

“Please don’t do this anymore. You know you can always come to me.” Louis said running his fingers up and down the bandage that was wrapped around his arm.

 

“I don’t want t-to burden you with my pathetic pro-problems.”

 

Louis stared up at Harry his eyes filled with love.

 

“You’ll never be a burden to me. I will always be here for you no matter what. I love you Harry.” He said pushing soft kisses to Harry’s pink lips.

 

Harry let out a moan as Louis trailed kisses down his long torso peeling his boxers off with his teeth.

 

“Lou that’s really h-hot.” Harry said pulling Louis up for a kiss.

 

“You know what else would be hot?” Louis whispered running his fingers through Harry’s curls.

 

“Mmmm what?” Harry asked biting his lip to keep from moaning again.

 

“If you called me daddy.” He replied his voice thick with lust.

 

Harry’s eyes widened with shock. He hadn’t expected Louis to be into that. Harry quickly connected their lips in a heated kiss as he clawed at Louis’ clothes trying to get them off. Louis’ hurriedly rummaged through the drawer pulling out lube. He coated his fingers before hooking one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder. Harry winced when the older boy pushed a finger into his tight heat. Louis’ continued fingering Harry open until he was a withering mess on the bed.

 

“More! P-Please I need more.” Harry moaned pushing himself down on Louis’ fingers.

 

“You’re going to have to do better than that, love.” Louis whispered.

 

“I want more! Fuc-Fuck me daddy, please.” He begged tears falling from his eyes.

 

“Shhhh, that’s a good boy.” Louis said removing his fingers from the whimpering mess beneath him.

 

He slowly lubed himself up - smirking at the hungry look that spread across Harry’s face. He lined himself up before pushing in slowly so he wouldn’t hurt the younger boy too much.

 

“Move daddy!”

 

Louis chuckled loving how Harry was getting into it. He began thrusting in and out of him at a steady pace.  

 

“Fuck, my baby boy is so tight! You’re so good for me - such a good boy.” Louis moaned grabbing onto Harry’s hips.

 

“I’m your cock slut.” Harry replied reaching down to stroke himself.

 

Louis felt like he was about to spiral out of control. He fucked into Harry faster feeling himself coming close. The younger boy moaned loudly loving the feeling of being fucked by Louis.

 

“Haz I’m so close.”

 

“Cu-Cum inside me daddy.”

 

Louis felt himself explode deep inside Harry. After riding out his orgasm he pulled out resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. The younger boy whimpered needy.

 

Louis knew what he wanted. He reached down grabbing his hard cock and stroking him at a fast pace.

 

“Cum for me Hazza – show me how good I make you feel.” Louis whispered kissing down Harry’s neck, leaving the occasional love bite.

 

Harry’s hips arched off the bed – a pornographic moan falling from his plump lips as he came all over Louis’ hand.

 

Louis laid next to him pulling the trembling boy into his arms.

 

“I love you Harry.” He said placing a single kiss on his bandaged arm.

 

“I love yo-you too Louis.” He replied feeling tears swell in his eyes at the affectionate gesture.

 

Harry buried his face into Louis’ neck, sighing contently. They laid in each other’s arms in silence before drifting off to a pleasant slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me feedback please! Negative or positive! Thank you for reading! (: xx


End file.
